The Final Battle
by Evil Witch993
Summary: A little killing here and there but hey, i like action!


The epic battle was lasting for days and days. It would be a miracle if one of those unbelievably strong opponents actually fell and stayed down. InuYasha was bruised, bashed, burn with blisters all over his hands from using his Tetsusaiga night and day for the past four days. Half of Naraku's demon body parts were destroyed and his henchmen had abandoned him, even his rebirths from his demon body. He was running low on extra demon bodies that could shield his really human one.

Kagome had already used all her arrows and Miroku had been wounded to the point of passing out so Sango flew him and Kagome off to safety. Shippo was long gone; when Naraku sent a demon snake after him he ran and hid in a hollow tree miles away from the real battle. The only people left were Naraku and InuYasha, and bother were tired, and aching.

"Simply give up InuYasha, you can not win and no one is coming to come to your rescue." Naraku knew that unless he killed InuYasha soon then he would die. '_I can't die, not with the fact that my children ran from me. I must get revenge!'_, Naraku greedily thought to himself.

"This one is for Kikyo!" InuYasha yelped. "Naraku, you will pay for killing her and setting her against me!" The Tetsusaiga started to glow red as he lashed down on Naraku's extremely weak shield.

**BOOM! ** The Tetsusaiga sharply cracked down on the shield and threateningly chopped at Naroku's dangerous spider form.

"Ah, but InuYasha, YOU killed your precious Kikyo! You were the one that betrayed her 50-some years ago! And you were the one who filled her with hate when she returned. You didn't even get there in time to save her when she fell into the miasma! You see, I never killed her, YOU KILLED HER!" Naraku had crossed the line.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled as loud as he could. The Tetsusaiga's attack ran right through Naraku's legs. He fell to the ground with a large thud; yet another one of his demon forms had been destroyed. "Damn you Naraku!"

Naraku just smiled slyly, "InuYasha," his voice started to get raspy as if he was about to spit fire. "You can't bet me! No one can!" He manically laughed, opening his mouth as a burst of flames surged out running straight towards InuYasha.

"Back Lash Wave!" InuYasha franticly waved the Tetsusaiga causing it to reflect the attack back at Naraku. Flames engulfed Naraku's body in embers, burning bits and peaces of his demon body to ashes. With little too no spare demon parts left the burning would soon get to his real body if the smoke didn't kill him first. Naraku collapsed on the ground in pain. InuYasha just watched as Naraku went from form to form trying desperately to put out the fire before it got to his real self.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled as she came out of the trees to greet him.

"Kagome, why are you here? Its not safe!" InuYasha looked worried.

"Inu, come on, I can…"

Naraku was trying to sit up. "Kikyo, I killed her…" Naraku started to cry. "I killed her… I'm the devil who killed the women I love! I… I…" And he was gone, burned to a crisp by his own flames.

Kagome ran up to InuYasha despite the fact that he was standing near Naraku's dead body and hugged him as tight as she could. "You did it! Inu, you killed him! He is gone! We won!"

But InuYasha was in tears. He choked out a few words before his sops consumed him. "But look at the price we paid…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sa… Sango." Miroku was finally awake. It had been 2 days since the demise of their archenemy Naraku.

"Miroku!" Sango was overjoyed. No one would celebrate the win until Miroku woke up because Sango wouldn't let them. Sango had been moping around ever since Miroku had gone to sleep.

"My hand, what happened to the black hole?" Miroku said sounding a little bewildered.

"Miroku, he is gone! Naraku is dead! Your family's curse is gone!" Sango couldn't stop smiling. _'He is gone. My family is avenged. My village people's souls can rest in peace now!'_ Sango thought happily.

Miroku groped Sango, taking advantage of the moment and for once he believe she wouldn't slap him for it. **WACK!** Miroku was wrong.

"Sango! Where are you?" Kagome was calling for her. "Sango? Sango?"

"Kagome, in here! Miroku is awake! Where is InuYasha?" Sango still had to tell the news to InuYasha before they could start celebrating.

"He left for Kikyo's grave. He said he would be back tonight before dinner."

Miroku had Sango help him up. Finally they were all happy, finally they were all friend, and finally Naraku was down and wasn't going to get back up. They won, and now they could rest in peace again.


End file.
